Typically, roll-forming processes are used to manufacture components such as structural beams, siding, ductile structures, and/or any other component having a formed profile. A roll-forming process may be implemented using a roll-former machine or system having a sequenced plurality of forming passes. Each of the forming passes typically includes a roll assembly configured to contour, shape, bend, cut, and/or fold a moving material. The number of forming passes required to form a component may be dictated by the characteristics of the material (e.g., the material strength) and the profile of the formed component (e.g., the number of bends, folds, etc. needed to produce a finished component). The moving material may be, for example, a metallic strip material that is unwound from coiled strip stock and moved through the roll-former system. As the material moves through the roll-former system, each of the forming passes performs a forming operation on the material to shape progressively the material to achieve a desired profile. For example, the cross-sectioned profile of a C-shaped component (well known in the art as a CEE) has the appearance of the letter C.
A roll-forming process may be a post-cut process or a pre-cut process. A post-cut process involves unwinding a strip material from a coil and feeding the strip material through a roll-former system. In some cases, the strip material is leveled, flattened, or otherwise conditioned prior to entering the roll-former system. A plurality of bending, folding, and/or forming operations is then performed on the strip material as it moves through the forming passes to produce a formed material having a desired profile. The formed material is then removed from the last forming pass and moved through a cutting or shearing press that cuts the formed material into sections having a predetermined length. In a pre-cut process, the strip material is passed through a cutting or shearing press prior to entering the roll-former system. In this manner, pieces of formed material having a pre-determined length are individually processed by the roll-former system.
Formed components are typically used in structure and building construction applications because of their lightweight properties and ability to withstand considerable tension, compression, and bending forces. Formed components are typically manufactured to withstand specified amounts of force before the components exhibit structural failure. Structural failure may occur in the form of buckling such as, for example, global buckling and local buckling. Global buckling generally refers to a structural failure of at least a substantial portion of a formed component. On the other hand, local buckling generally involves a structural failure of a localized portion or a relatively small portion of a formed component. If a formed component is subjected to a plurality of extreme forces causing multiple local bucklings, the multiple local bucklings may lead to global buckling.
The structural strength of a formed component can be determined by applying forces to the formed component in various directions and at various locations and measuring the amount of force required to cause structural failure. Varying the structural strength of formed components is traditionally accomplished in several different manners. One known manner in which manufacturers vary the structural strength of formed components involves producing formed components having different profiles (e.g., a U-profile, a C-profile, a Z-profile, an L-profile, a hat profile, etc.). Each profile provides different structural properties. Thus, certain profiles may be particularly suited for use in particular applications.
Another known manner used to vary the structural strength of formed components involves varying the properties of the materials used to form the components. For example, manufacturers may vary material strength, hardness, thickness, etc. Although selecting certain material properties can be an effective manner of varying the structural strength of formed components, the amount by which the material properties can be varied is often limited by the technology or methods (e.g., roll-forming methods) used to form the components. More specifically, roll-forming machines may not be capable of providing the bending forces required to bend materials that are too strong or too thick. Additionally, varying material properties such as, for example, material thickness may result in formed components that are too costly.
Yet another known method used to vary the structural strength of formed components involves forming a plurality of adjacent parallel rib-like or bead-like features extending along a length of a formed component. The rib-like or bead-like features are typically stamped into a strip material prior to forming a formed component. However, stamping significantly stretches and thins the strip material, which may weaken the material near the rib-like features and can make it difficult to control precisely the overall dimensions of a finished component made from the material.